Disney DOOM
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Snaptrap and his men go to the Magic Kingdom for a day trip, and they make each other miserable!  Chapter story!  COMPLETE!
1. We're Going To Disney World!

(A/N: This idea hit me while I was thinking about past visits to Disney World's Magic Kingdom! I hope you like it! Let's start this thing!)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. None of the bad guys were causing mayhem, so the T.U.F.F. agents didn't have much to do. Since there's nothing going on with them, I suppose we can always check on Snaptrap and his men. Maybe they're planning something...

We find Snaptrap and his men having a discussion about something. Let's listen in and find out what they're talking about. It might be interesting...

"How about we go on a day trip to Disney World?" Snaptrap said to his men.

"YAY!" Ollie, Francisco, and Larry cheered.

"But which park are we going to visit? Disney World has lots of parks, and we're only taking a day trip." Snaptrap reminded them.

"Let's go to the Magic Kingdom!" Larry said.

"Yeah! Good idea!" Francisco said.

"That's the best park!" said Ollie. (A/N: I've been to Magic Kingdom countless times, and it is, in my opinion, the best.)

"Do we have to?" Snaptrap asked, as he'd rather go to a Disney Park that wasn't the Magic Kingdom.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaase?" Ollie, Francisco, and Larry begged.

"Oh, alright! We'll go to the Magic Kingdom!" Snaptrap said, caving in.

"YAY!" his men cheered.

"If you say 'YAY!' one more time, we're not going to the Magic Kingdom!" Snaptrap told them. With that said, they shut up. Seeing that they understood, Snaptrap said, "Okay, we'll leave early tomorrow so we'll get there as soon as the park opens. So go get ready!"

They spent the rest of the day packing their tote bags with stuff they'd need for their day trip to Disney's Magic Kingdom.

The following morning, Snaptrap got up while it was still dark, and he decided that now was the time to set out.

"GET UP!" Snaptrap yelled, waking his men (except for Larry). Seeing that Larry was still asleep, Snaptrap pulled Larry out of bed and threw him into the shark tank! This was enough to wake him up! Larry climbed out of the shark tank and marched up to Snaptrap, wet and unhappy.

"WHY'D YA DO THAT?" Larry screamed.

"When I tell you to get up, you get up!" Snaptrap yelled.

"There are other ways to get me up without throwing me in there!" Larry muttered under his breath. But Snaptrap heard that, and he said, "Do you want to be left behind?"

"NO!" Larry yelled.

"Then behave yourself!" Snaptrap yelled.

After a few minutes, they got in the D.O.O.M. Mobile and were ready to go! Some hours later, they were close to Disney World, but Snaptrap was bored.

"I'm bored. Larry!" Snaptrap yelled.

No response.

"Larry!" Snaptrap yelled again.

Still no response.

"Oh, Larry must be dead." Snaptrap said, hoping this was true.

"Boss, Larry's taking a nap." Ollie said. He was right. Larry was in the back of the D.O.O.M. Mobile, sleeping like a baby.

"LARRY, WAKE UP!" Snaptrap yelled.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Larry screamed as he awoke with a start. When he realized that Snaptrap woke him up, he said, "NOW WHAT?"

"I'm bored! Sing something with a little... _bounce_ in it!" Snaptrap told him.

Larry grinned evilly, and then he started to sing, "_It's a small world after all..._"

"Do you want me to turn this car around and throw you in the shark tank?" Snaptrap asked. Larry realized that "It's A Small World" was not a good song to sing, so he had to think of something else.

After a minute or so, he started singing, "_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts (diddely-dee-dee) there they are a-standing in a row_..."

Snaptrap found this one more tolerable than the previous song, and he started to join in.

"_Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head_..." Snaptrap and Larry sang together. (A/N: I got the idea for that scene from "The Lion King", and I thought it'd be hilarious with Snaptrap and Larry!)

Just then, they saw the sign that welcomed them to Walt Disney World!

"We made it!" Ollie, Francisco, and Larry cheered, looking forward to their day.

Now they made it! Is it off to a good start? Please review!


	2. Rough Start

(A/N: Now that they made it to Disney World, let's see what happens in this chapter!)

After a few short minutes, they parked the D.O.O.M. Mobile in the Magic Kingdom's parking lot. Then they got their tickets, and they were ready.

"Okay, we can get to the park by monorail, or ferry boat." Snaptrap said.

"Let's take the monorail!" Ollie, Francisco, and Larry said.

"I was thinking about taking the ferryboat." Snaptrap replied.

"Awww!" they groaned.

"Keep that up, and we're turning around and going home." Snaptrap told his men, so they shut up and had nothing to say.

They got on the ferryboat, and it wasn't all that bad. But when the boat was halfway to the park, Snaptrap decided to have some fun with Larry, who could see Cinderella Castle coming into view.

"(sigh) I can hardly wait." Larry said to himself.

"Keep waiting." Snaptrap said from behind him, and with that said, he picked Larry up and dropped him into the lagoon. Nobody saw it (or heard), so Snaptrap wasn't in trouble.

"Oh, I'm going to make him suffer when we get in the park!" Larry grumbled as he swam to shore. His anger made him swim really fast, and he got there before the boat did.

When the boat was approaching the dock, Ollie and Francisco were looking for Larry.

"Boss, have you seen Larry?" Ollie asked.

"No." Snaptrap lied.

"Well, we're almost at the park, and we can't go without him." Francisco said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Snaptrap lied again.

But when they got off the boat and made their way towards the entrance, they saw Larry. However, Ollie and Francisco noticed something odd about him, and that's the fact that Larry was all wet! Snaptrap got one look at Larry and just laughed to himself. He couldn't wait to cause more trouble for Larry at the park!

"Larry, you're soaking wet! Did you fall overboard?" Ollie asked.

"No! Snaptrap dropped me in the lagoon!" Larry exclaimed.

"Oops." said Snaptrap, faking innocence.

"Boss, could you leave him alone for once?" Francisco asked Snaptrap.

"Maybe, maybe not." Snaptrap replied.

Ollie, Francisco, and Larry groaned in exasperation.

"This is going to be a _loooooong_ day." Ollie said with a sigh.

"It's going to be a miserable day." Francisco said.

"And the park has yet to open." Larry reminded them. It was true. They still had a few minutes before the park opened.

I know this chapter was short, but boy, are they in for a rough day! Stay tuned for Chapter 3, and please review!


	3. Making Larry Miserable

(A/N: Let's see what happens to D.O.O.M. when the park opens! Here we go!)

After a quick show, the park opened, and everybody entered the park.

"Okay, let's do some rides before the lines get too long." Snaptrap said. They grabbed a map and looked at it. Before too long, Snaptrap said, "Let's ride "Space Mountain"! That ride is good!"

"How would you know? You never went on that ride! Come to think of it, you've never been to Disney World!" Larry said.

"Do you want to leave the park right now?" Snaptrap asked.

"BOSS! The park just opened, for crying out loud!" Ollie exclaimed.

"Yeah! I wanna go on the ride!" Francisco said. Without further ado, they made their way to Tomorrowland, where the ride was located. The line for that ride wasn't very long, so they had to wait for a minute or so before they got on.

_A short time later..._

The ride was over all too soon, but it was fast and fun! Snaptrap, Ollie, and Francisco decided to ride it again, but Larry was unable to walk straight. The ride really made him dizzy.

"Can't I just sit out here and wait for you guys?" Larry asked.

"No!" Snaptrap yelled, grabbing Larry as they ran back in line (the ride gives an adrenaline rush).

The ride was just as fun as it was the first time around! But when they got off, they decided to ride something else. Larry was praying that they would go on something that wasn't fast. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, let's ride "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad"! That's a popular one!" Francisco said.

"Okay! To Frontierland!" Snaptrap shouted. (A/N: Frontierland is where that ride is located.)

"No..." Larry moaned as Snaptrap grabbed him by the tail and dragged him to Frontierland.

They found that the line for that ride was also short, and before they knew it, they were on the ride. But as soon as the ride was over, they got back in line and rode it again!

"Let's ride it again!" Snaptrap said after the second ride.

"No!" Larry begged.

"The 3rd time's the charm, _Larry_! We're riding again!" Snaptrap said, and they got right back in line. When it was over, they decided to read the map again and look for something else to ride.

"Ooh! I say we ride "The Haunted Mansion" next!" Snaptrap said.

"And why are we going to ride that?" Ollie asked.

"I wanna see Larry get scared and scream like a sissy girl!" Snaptrap said.

"HEY! I DON'T SCREAM LIKE A SISSY GIRL! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SCREAMS LIKE A SISSY GIRL!" Larry shouted.

"When I get through with you, you'll be living in that mansion!" Snaptrap told Larry, holding him by his tail.

"Yeah, but then your sister is going to make you live there, too!" Larry said, and Snaptrap was starting to wish that his sister wasn't Larry's wife.

"Let's just go on the ride." Ollie said, and they went to Liberty Square, where that ride was located.

They got in line for that ride, and they read the headstones on the graves in the waiting queue. And the graves had some funny things on them. (Example: Here lies good old Fred. A great big rock fell on his head.)

After a short wait, they got to go into the mansion with several other guests, and they were led into the room where the ceiling gets higher. But when the room went pitch-black and a scream was heard, Snaptrap and Larry felt something grab them, and they started screaming because they thought a ghost had them!

When the lights came back on, Snaptrap was _not_ amused to find Larry clinging to him in fear, and Larry wasn't happy to have Snaptrap holding onto him.

"If there's a shark tank in this mansion, I'm throwing you in it!" Snaptrap told Larry.

"Not if I ride with Ollie or Francisco!" Larry said.

"Too bad! You're riding with me!" Snaptrap declared.

_One scary ride later..._

When the ride was over, Ollie and Francisco were ready for more rides, but imagine their surprise when they saw Snaptrap and Larry clinging to each other in fear. Apparently, the ride was too scary for them.

"Not. A. Word." Snaptrap said upon seeing how Ollie and Francisco stared at him and Larry.

"Ditto." Larry replied.

All right, I'm going to end the chapter here! The next chapter should be funny!


	4. Larry's Revenge!

(A/N: From what you've read, Snaptrap is making Larry's day a miserable one. This time, Larry just might get his revenge! Let's get to the story and find out!)

"Okay, what's next on the agenda?" Francisco asked.

"_I'll_ decide!" Larry said, grabbing the map and looking it over. After a minute, he said, "Let's ride "it's a small world" now!"

"_WHAT_? Oh, no! We're _not_ riding that one!" Snaptrap said.

"Yes, we _are_!" Larry said.

"Larry, it was bad enough you started singing that on the way over here, but riding it is even worse!" Snaptrap exclaimed. (A/N: That happened towards the end of Chapter 1, remember?)

"That's what you think!" Larry replied.

"Larry, do you really want to get that song stuck in your head?" Ollie asked.

"I want it to get stuck in Snaptrap's head!" Larry said.

"Boss, I think Larry's trying to get revenge on you." Francisco said.

"What was your first... OW!" Snaptrap began, but he was stopped short when Larry grabbed him by the tail and dragged him into the line for the ride. Ollie and Francisco reluctantly followed.

After a short wait, they were able to get into one of the boats. When the ride made its way to the first room, they heard the song.

"I'm gonna get Larry for this if it's the last thing I do..." Snaptrap grumbled under his breath. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep on the ride, but he could still hear the song playing. Soon enough, he felt somebody shaking him awake.

"Boss, wake up. The ride's just about over." Ollie said, trying to wake Snaptrap.

"_It's a small world after all..._" Snaptrap sang as he awoke. When he realized that the song was stuck in his head, he was mad.

"I CAN'T GET THAT SONG OUT OF MY HEAD!" Snaptrap yelled.

"Boss, we can't get it out of our heads, either!" Francisco said.

"How about another ride?" Ollie suggested.

"Good idea! Let's ride "Peter Pan's Flight"! The line for that ride isn't very long!" Larry exclaimed.

"Larry..." Snaptrap began in a menacing voice.

"Boss, the author said that "Peter Pan's Flight" is a pretty good ride." Ollie told him.

"It is!" Peachy-Author said from nowhere.

"Fine! We'll ride that, and then we're stopping for lunch." Snaptrap said. And so they got in line for the ride. Realizing that the 2-person ride vehicles float above the ground, Ollie and Francisco realized that they'd have a big problem if Snaptrap and Larry rode together. (A/N: Snaptrap would push Larry off of the ride vehicle.)

"I'm riding with the boss. You ride with Larry." Ollie said to Francisco, who nodded. So Ollie went over to Snaptrap, and Francisco stood by Larry. When their turn came, they got on and (actually) enjoyed the ride. However, the ride was over too soon, and they got off, wondering where they should have lunch.

"Let's watch "The Country Bear Jamboree" before lunch." Larry said.

"Larry, you're on very thin ice, and it's only a matter of time before you fall through!" Snaptrap warned.

"Boss, the map shows that "The Country Bear Jamboree" is actually connected to a restaurant! We can watch the show, and then we can have lunch!" Ollie said.

"Sounds like a plan." Francisco said.

"Oh, all right! If it'll make you happy." Snaptrap said, so they made their way to "The Country Bear Jamboree".

And this is where the chapter ends. Please review if you're ready for what happens next!


	5. Having & Losing Lunch

(A/N: Okay, we're going to pick up where the last chapter left off! Here goes...)

So Snaptrap and his men got to "The Country Bear Jamboree" and went into the concert hall. They found some good seats, and they sat down, waiting for the show to begin. Several minutes later, the show began. Ollie, Francisco, and Larry seemed to be enjoying it, but Snaptrap was yawning with boredom, hoping it would end soon.

However, it wasn't long before one bear started singing a song about blood on the saddle. When Snaptrap heard that, he had a picture in his mind of Larry bleeding and dying. Snaptrap was laughing to himself as he thought about it. But shortly after that song, the show was over, so they went to the restaurant for lunch.

After they ate lunch, they decided to go on some more rides.

"I say we ride "The Mad Hatter's Tea Party"! That's a good ride!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"Boss, are you sure that's a good idea? We just finished lunch!" Ollie exclaimed.

"Don't worry, the teacups don't spin unless you spin the wheel in the middle." Snaptrap told him.

"Okay. I'm going to ride with Ollie and Francisco." Larry said.

"No, you're not! You get to ride with ME!" Snaptrap said, grabbing Larry's tail.

"I don't wanna ride with you! You'll spin the cup really fast so you can watch me throw up!" Larry said.

"Ooh, you already figured out my plan! But that doesn't change anything! You're still riding with me!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"Help me..." Larry whispered to no one in particular.

They got up and started looking for "The Mad Hatter's Tea Party" (with Snaptrap still gripping Larry's tail). When they found it, the ride was kind of long, but that didn't bother Ollie, Francisco, and Larry. They were okay with this. However, Snaptrap wasn't happy, as he really wanted to get on the ride.

"Why didn't we bring our invisibility helmets so we could cut to the front?" Snaptrap asked himself as they waited.

"Because I'm in charge of what happens in the story!" Peachy-Author said from nowhere.

"That's not fair!" Snaptrap yelled.

"No, that's life!" I responded.

When it was their turn to ride, they started searching for teacups to ride in. They quickly found cups and got in. Ollie and Francisco decided against spinning the cup, but Snaptrap was ready to spin the cup and make Larry sick.

Finally, the ride started, and Snaptrap started spinning the wheel in the middle. Larry started spinning it, too, and the teacup started to spin really fast. They made the cup spin throughout the ride. Now spinning the cup was a bad idea, because they were starting to feel sick. When the ride ended, they immediately got out of the cup and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"There's a moral to this: no more spinning rides after lunch." Peachy-Author said from nowhere as they lost their lunch.

"For crying out loud! You could've made it so we didn't go on it!" Snaptrap shouted.

"I could have, but I decided to make you suffer." I replied. Snaptrap rolled his eyes, but now he and Larry finally stopped throwing up, and they walked out of the bathroom to find Ollie and Francisco waiting for them.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Ollie said to Snaptrap.

"You can blame the author for making me suggest it." Snaptrap said.

"If I were you, I wouldn't blame me! Mess with me, and you'll receive the full brunt of my wrath!" I told them. (A/N: You really don't wanna get on my bad side. It may be the last thing you do!)

"Boss, let's just go on another ride, okay?" Francisco said.

"Good idea! "Splash Mountain" is up next!" Snaptrap said.

They'll ride in the next chapter. Please review!


	6. No Fun!

(A/N: Okay, this is where they ride "Splash Mountain"! Now the story is going to get really good! Let's start this chapter!)

When Snaptrap decided on "Splash Mountain", Ollie, Francisco, and Larry turned a little pale.

"Did you say that we're going to ride "Splash Mountain" next?" Ollie asked nervously.

"Yep! Let's go find it!" Snaptrap said.

"Do we have to ride it?" Francisco asked.

"Yes! Wait a minute! Do you guys have a problem with that ride?" Snaptrap asked.

"NO!" they shouted, but they were lying. They didn't want to go on the ride because of the big drop. But there was no way they'd admit it to Snaptrap.

"Then come on!" Snaptrap said, and so his men reluctantly followed him to the ride. When they got there, the line was extremely long, and that was no fun!

"Oh boy..." Snaptrap muttered when he saw the line. Seeing that they were safe for now, Ollie Francisco, and Larry all breathed silent sighs of relief.

_After an incredibly long wait_...

Finally, it was their turn to ride. Snaptrap had Larry ride with him, and Ollie and Francisco rode together. Then the ride began!

After a minute or so, Snaptrap's men seemed to forget about the big drop, and they were enjoying the ride. In fact, they didn't even think about the drop for the longest time. Just then, when the ride vehicle started moving up, they realized that they were rapidly approaching the big drop! Snaptrap was so excited, he didn't notice that the others were scared silly.

Then they came to the drop! (A/N: Oh boy! Here we go!) As they went down, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were screaming like girls, and Snaptrap was laughing his head off, clearly enjoying this! When they reached the bottom of the drop, they got completely soaked! Still, the drop was behind them now. When the ride was over, Snaptrap's men got out, still shook up from the drop. Snaptrap hopped out, ready for the next ride. But first...

"You know, we _did_ get our picture taken during the ride. Let's see how it turned out!" Snaptrap said as he waited for the picture to show up. Just then, the picture showed up. In the picture, Snaptrap looked like he was clearly having fun, but Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were white as ghosts with panicked expressions on their faces!

"Ooh! I'm gonna buy it!" Snaptrap said, and he bought the souvenir photo. After that, Snaptrap pulled out the map and said, "Okay, what's next?"

"Gimme!" Larry yelled, grabbing the map. He showed the map to Ollie and Francisco, and they looked at the map for a few minutes before deciding what they wanted to do.

"Boss, we know what to ride now." Ollie said.

"What?" Snaptrap asked, hoping they'd picked a good ride.

"We're riding "The Magic Carpets Of Aladdin", and you have to sit next to Larry!" Francisco exclaimed.

"_SAY WHAT_? I'm not going on that ride!" Snaptrap yelled.

"Yes, you are! Let's go!" Larry said. Then he grabbed Snaptrap's tail, and they ran off to get in line for the ride.

When they got there, the line was fairly long, but not too long, so Snaptrap decided to take it easy for a while. That is, until it was their turn. And when they got in the carpet, Snaptrap was so mad, he looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. (A/N: Watch out, Larry!)

The ride started up after a bit, and it was a great ride! Ollie, Francisco, and Larry enjoyed the ride, but Snaptrap was mad. However, he felt better when the ride was over. He said, "Okay, we're riding "Pirates Of The Caribbean" now!"

We'll pick this up in the next chapter! Stay tuned, and please review!


	7. Time To Go!

(A/N: Here we are! Let's see what his men think of the ride!)

"YAY!" Ollie, Francisco, and Larry cheered.

"Why are you happy? You're not supposed to be happy about that ride!" Snaptrap yelled.

"Boss, we want to ride that one!" Ollie said.

"Yeah, we heard that it's supposed to be good!" Francisco said.

"Really? Who told you that?" Snaptrap asked.

"We heard it from Peachy-Author!" Larry told him.

"Why did you have to go and tell them?" Snaptrap asked me, even though he clearly had no idea where I was.

"So they wouldn't get upset about going on it if you suggested it!" I told him.

"Whatever. Let's get in line for the ride." Snaptrap muttered, and they got in line.

After waiting in line for what seemed like hours, they got to ride. They hopped in a boat, and the ride began! One of the first things they saw was a waterfall with a picture in it. Snaptrap and his men were sure that they'd get soaked, but to their surprise, the waterfall was actually made of smoke.

"Wow! That was pretty cool!" Snaptrap said.

"Sure was!" Larry agreed.

"Who asked you, Larry?" Snaptrap yelled, ready to punch Larry's lights out.

"Nobody. I was just agreeing with you!" Larry said.

"Fine. I wonder when the drop comes in." Snaptrap said.

"What drop?" Ollie asked.

"I hope it's not like the "Splash Mountain" drop." Francisco said.

Then the ride got really dark, and the boat started to go downward very fast! Snaptrap and his men screamed like girls when that happened. When they reached the bottom, they only got a little wet.

"Ooh, I wouldn't mind going through that again!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"I hope we don't have to." Larry said.

"That's it! I hope these waters are shark-infested!" Snaptrap said, and he threw Larry out of the boat and into the water.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Larry screamed as he was thrown out of the boat. As soon as he hit the water, he swam after the boat and caught up to it in no time. Then he climbed back in, wet and very unhappy.

"This is a pretty bad day, huh?" Ollie asked him.

"You can say that again." Larry responded.

"This is a pretty bad day, huh?" Ollie repeated.

"I didn't mean literally." Larry said.

"The boss pretty much ruined everything." Francisco said.

"All in favor of going to Disney World without him, raise your hand." Ollie said. Larry and Francisco raised their hands, and so did Ollie. Snaptrap wasn't paying attention to them, though. He was too busy enjoying the ride.

When the ride ended, they decided to find out what time it was. Snaptrap looked at his watch and said, "It's almost 3:00 in the afternoon. Wow, time flies when you're making Larry miserable!"

"Boss, the parade happens at 3:00! Let's stay and watch!" Ollie exclaimed.

"Let's not and say we did." Snaptrap told him.

"But we wanna see it!" Francisco said.

"I said no!" Snaptrap said.

"_Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaase_?" Ollie, Francisco, and Larry begged, looking at their boss with big, sad eyes.

"Alright, _fine_! We'll stay for the parade! Then we're leaving the park! Is that _clear_?" Snaptrap asked them.

"_Crystal_ clear!" his men replied. So they waited for the parade to start. And when it began, Snaptrap's men seemed to be enjoying it, but Snaptrap was almost yawning with boredom. That is, until he saw Minnie Mouse.

"Ooh! Who's she?" Snaptrap asked his men, pointing at Minnie.

"That's Minnie Mouse." said Ollie.

"I like her!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"Boss, she's Mickey Mouse's girlfriend. Besides, she's not your type." Francisco said.

"She's not Mickey's girlfriend anymore." Larry started.

"That means she's available! YES!" Snaptrap cheered.

"No! She's _un_available! Check out this souvenir pin that I got!" Larry said, pulling a souvenir pin out of a small shopping bag that he held. The pin showed Mickey and Minnie in wedding clothes.

"No fair! You ruined my fun, Larry! When we get back to D.O.O.M., you're going straight into the shark tank!" Snaptrap told him.

"_I_ ruined _your_ fun?" Larry shouted incredulously.

"Boss, you spent most of the day ruining Larry's fun!" Ollie said.

"No! Larry just _had_ to go and prove that Minnie's unavailable!" Snaptrap pouted.

"Boss, it wouldn't work out in the first place!" Francisco said.

"Okay..." Snaptrap said with a sigh. Then the float with the Disney Princesses and their princes showed up. At the sight of the Princesses, Snaptrap and his men wolf-whistled (A/N: Yes, even Larry wolf-whistled. His wife wasn't at Disney World.).

Shortly after that float passed by, the parade was over. Snaptrap and his men were ready to leave the park. They decided to take the monorail out of the park. But as soon as they got on, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry realized something.

"OH NO!" they shouted, which startled their boss.

"What?" Snaptrap asked.

"We didn't get to meet any characters!" Francisco said.

"That's too bad." Snaptrap said.

"You mean we can't go back and try to meet other characters?" Ollie asked.

"Look, you can meet characters next time we go." Snaptrap told him.

"Can't we just go back and meet at least _one_ character?" Larry asked.

"Name one." Snaptrap said.

"Mickey Mouse." Larry answered.

"Forget it." Snaptrap said.

"Awwwwwwww!" Ollie, Francisco and Larry whined. They whined for the entire ride. They whined as they got in the D.O.O.M. Mobile, and they kept it up on the way back to D.O.O.M.

"You know, if you keep this up, you're all going in the shark tank when we get back to D.O.O.M." Snaptrap told them, and so they shut up right away.

Later that night, while Snaptrap was asleep, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry (who just got out of the shark tank) were having a chat about their day at the Magic Kingdom.

"We should be lucky that we got to go on rides. That was a good thing." Larry said.

"And we got some revenge on the boss for making us ride "Splash Mountain" when we didn't want to." Francisco said.

"So the day wasn't a total loss. But next time, we're going by ourselves, without Snaptrap." Ollie said.

They knew that when they went back, it would be without their boss, and the day would be somewhat better.

And so our story ends here! What did you think of their day at the Magic Kingdom? Please review!


End file.
